The War within Me
by DJCandy63
Summary: A young female country that's been living with Liechtenstein and Switzerland as their maid, suddenly gets involved in a struggle of her capital city that's falling into ruins. In another story, you (the reader) gets caught up between whether to join the Axis, Allies, Baltics, Nordics, or Central Powers. Reader Insert
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Lilac's and Lily's, Allies and Axis!

"Hey, Lily?"

"Hm?"

"How do you think my sister's doing at the conference?"

"I don't know, but big brother's there too, so, she'll be okay."

Lilac couldn't help but wonder which team she would join, er...the Baltics, Nordics, Axis, Allies, or Central Powers. Lilac couldn't wait until you (her older sister) visited again.

She heard you were currently residing with the carefree Spain, while Lilac, on the other hand, was living with Switzerland and Liechtenstein, whom both you and Lilac called, "Lily" , nicknaming her after her national flower. The others called you 'Rose' and your sister 'Lilac' for the same reason.

Lily put her hand over Lilac's in an attempt to stop her worrying and smiled.

"It's good that you care so much about Rosie, but you should remember that she's really strong-willed and smart. She'll be fine."

Lilac furrowed her eyebrows and sighed while slightly squeezing her friend's hand.

"Yeah, your right, Lily..."

*** At the World Conference... ***

"Dude! You should totally join the hero in beating the other guy's up!"

"I think you should become in with Russia."

"Join Great Britain! In exchange, I promise you endless amounts of crumpets and tea!"

"Ehhh, you should like totally pick already. Geez."

You shook your head and rubbed your temples at the many voices surrounding you to join them. How could so many men want just one women?

"Everyone, shut up! She's just women, she can't be with every country. Now, if you want her to join you, make sure you give her a good reason, and stop begging like the homeless."

You widened your eyes at Germany's outburst as he crossed his arms and sighed.

Japan broke the now eerie silence by saying, "Mister Germany, so you really think that by telling Rose-sama the reasons, she will be able to choose within a few short minutes?"

Germany shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "No, but, I was trying to get everyone to shut their mouths."

England and Poland stepped in, much to you and Germany's annoyance.

"You should like, totally join me." Poland took your left hand,

"No, join me, my lady," England took the other,

and before they could kiss your hands, Mr. America literally slung you over his shoulder and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" Hungary and Austria shouted.

"Bring her back!" The musician demanded.

"Nope. if nobody can decide, then I'm taking her with me."

Everyone was stunned at America's maturity, but that only lasted a few seconds before you began violently kicking and punching America in a attempt to get away.

"Let! Me! Go!"

"Not a chance."

Where the hell was he taking you?

And why was he so calm about this?

Ugh...this wasn't going to be one of those America-kidnapped-me-and-now-I'm-giving-birth-to-Texas kinda thing, was it?

You sure hoped not...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- America's way of moving?

"Stop it! Put me down! Now!"

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. So stop squirming! Hahaha!"

"Uggggh! This inexcusable behavior Alfred Foster Jones! Do you hear me!?"

"Oh, I hear you. And, was using my middle name seriously necessary? Anyway,"

America slung you off his shoulders, so your feet could dangle and he was holding you bridal-style. "Here we are."

You look up to see a rather large stone women with a book in one hand, and a torch in the other, holding it above her head, as if welcoming passing ships into America. You had never seen this side of him, you had seen Switzerland's famous three mountains, Eiger, Jungfru, and Monch*, had visited Mt. Fuji* in Japan, and had witnessed the firsthand beauty of Schonbrunn Palace* in Vienna*, Austria's capital. But, never this.

"Where are we?"

"New York Harbor." He pointed to her, that statue. "And that," His eyes brimmed at her beauty. "is my most famous landmark, The Statue of Liberty. Her location isn't sure because in 1956 the islands she sits on was officially renamed from Bedloe to Liberty island. Before Lady Liberty was there, the island itself was home to Fort Wood. New Jersey hasn't necessarily 'claimed' the island, so its New York's property geologically. So," He was suddenly very close to your face, suddenly not on the verge of tears anymore, and you blushed at the proximity. "Whaddya think of her? She's my pride and joy, so you better like her!" You pushed him away lightly. "And, if I don't?" You raised your eyebrow in a teasing manner, smirking.

"Then I'm probably be totally bummed and eat my weight in ice cream."

You angrily sweatdropped as Alfred looked at you innocently and cutely. You sighed aloud and hung your head in defeat. "She...beautiful, Alfred. She looks like your most prized possession, even if you didn't tell someone that." You smiled sweetly as America suddenly decided to go back to being an idiot again...hooray...

"Great. So. you gonna join me or what?"

"That's all you took me out of the meeting for!? I thought we were bonding or something!"

"Forcing people is how America moves*, dude!"

"That's not an excuse!"

*** At Switzerland's home... ***

"So, how'd it go, Vash?" You asked the blonde man as he walks through the door.

"Hm? Oh, fine. She hasn't decided anything yet, but I'll tell you both when and if she does. And, stop calling me that."

"What do you mean, 'if' ? My sister doesn't hesitant on stuff like this, ya know!"

"You've already said that before. And, I know. We all know that. She'll decide when she's ready, not us. Don't worry Lilac, everything's going to be alright." Vash smiled slightly and ruffled Lilac's hair before returning to is office to finish some work.

Lilac smiled at Switzerland's actions and stared after the blonde, who was still smiling a bit. "I love him so mu-"

"EEEEEEEK!"

"Lichtenstein!" They both yelled in unison. The pair both ran to Liechtenstein, who was in her room, on the corner of her bed.

"What's wrong?" Vash- er, _Switzerland _said.

Lilac laughed aloud as she pointed to a small, harmless mouse on her floor eating some of her leftover Käsknöfle that me and Vash- er, Swit- oh, forget it, that me and Vash told her not to bring to her room because it would attract mice.

"There's a r-rat!" She squealed cutely.

"Its harmless, Liechtenstein. Its just a mouse. Here, I'll kill it."

"N-No, don't kill it, big brother! Just...pwease put it outside, big brother."

I laughed aloud at the entire conversation. "I'm going to bed, you guys. Good night. "

"Bed? Its only six o' clock."

"Its, uh, nine in America! Duh, Switzy! You can be so stupid sometimes!" Lilac ran to her room in a haste, before someone saw what was there.

"Goodnight!"

"Night, then."

She burst open the door to her room and organized the large stack of papers on her desk. She put the ink pens and sketchpads away right before Vash knocked on her door.

"Hey, are you alright? You seem kind of nervous, so I wanted to check up on you before you went to bed."

"I-I'm fine, Vash! Don't worry! Heh heh heh...U-Umm...I'm just...tired? Yeah, tired! So, uh, LET ME SLEEP!"

Switzerland widened his eyes and let go of the doorknob as he walked back to his room. "Women and their beauty sleep..." He mumbled.

***  
Author's note: Alright, so, I bet your seriously impressed with my distinct knowledge of the world, eh? XD Heh heh, me smarth! XDDD Well, I should explain some stuff since I brought up some foreign topics:

Eiger, Jungfru, and Monch- All three of Switzerland's beautiful, famous mountains. You know, the ones people yodel on? Yeah, them. In Hetalia, Switzerland (Vash Zwingli) has three pet goats named after his three mountains.

Mt. Fuji- A famous mountain in Japan, Mt. Fuji is actually a dormant volcano that last erupted in November, 1707.

Schonbrunn Palace- A very famous, and I'm going to say, the most famous museum in Austria. (I'm gonna say his stomach. XDD) Its a well-known art museum that has most of Austria's political history as well as quite a few pieces of art (sculptures, paintings, etc.).

Vienna, Austria- Vienna is the largest and a largely-populated city in Austria, and one of the nine states in Austria. Before the splitting of the Austro-Hungarian Empire in World War I, Vienna was the largest German-speaking city in the world and had about 2 million inhabitants.

Statue of Liberty- Her location wasn't sure because in 1956 the islands she sits on was officially renamed from Bedloe to Liberty island. Before Lady Liberty was there, the island itself was home to Fort Wood. Even though she sits on New Jersey's waters, New Jersey hasn't necessarily 'claimed' the island, so its New York's property geologically.

Käsknöfle- A distinctive regional dish in Liechtenstein, Käsknöfle consists of noodles made by squeezing a mixture of flour, water, and eggs through a perforated board. The noodles are then baked with grated cheese and a layer of fried onions and are often served with applesauce or a salad. The cheese in the dish is why the mouse was attracted.

America's way of moving- When America emerged a world power after winning the Spanish-American War, America felt it was its right to help other countries with government, political issues, etc. Even if it meant forcing them.

Okay, please review, and bye~! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A taste of the Spaintzerland life~!

Lilac yawned loudly as she awoke and slipped into her daily clothing consisting of her favorite red dress she designed with white cross across the front of it. A black bow was tied beneath her breasts as she tied her light pink hair into twin tails with a matching black and red headband. Her brown eyes stared into the mirror as she spoke softly,

"Maybe he'll compliment you again. You really are a cutie pie, you know that?"

She winked at the reflection with high hopes that her long-time crush would compliment her once more.

She opened her door only to be nose-to-nose with Switzerland...in his pink nightie that Liechtenstein made for him.

Lilac shrieked with laughter as Vash blushed wildly. "B-Be quiet! Liechtenstein made it and it would be impolite to not wear it!"

"V-Vash! Your starting to sound like Kiku! Hahaha!"

"A-At least I don't wear some tacky, immodest dress around the house! What is that, anyway? Where'd you buy it?!"

Lilac laughed at Switzerland's failed attempt to recognize his own flag.

"I _made _it, is that alright? And, what do you mean, 'immodest' ? Strapless too much for ya?"

"Just..._forget _it already. I came to tell you breakfast is ready. So, hurry up and come eat."

He turned around, his nightgown swaying (XD), and reached for the doorknob, then stopped.

"And since Liechtenstein went out shopping, its only us today." He opened the door, and left the room, leaving Lilac in her own embarrassing thought's and plans.

Lilac walked into the kitchen to see Vash munching on some bread with cheese and jelly and drinking coffee. Since it was a Friday, croissants were not in sight*. After swallowing some bread, Vash gestured to the seat in front of room. "Hurry up and eat already, your bread will get stale. Plus, we have things to do today."

"Things to do today? Since when?"

"Since now. Sit down."

Lilac smiled to herself as she began eating her bread, and awaited anxiously for the future.

And this, my dear reader, was what would happen if you lived with Vash Zwingli and Liechtenstein, or Lily. (Unless they didn't like you, if then, well, I hope you like sleeping outside.)

*** At Spain's house... ***

"Good morning, chica*!" Antonio happily pulled the curtains to your room open, waking you instantly. (As if his cheerful, optimistic voice wasn't enough.)

"Ugghhh...Toni..."

"Hmm? What is it, bonita*?"

"D-Don't call me that!" You blushed, further covering yourself in your mountains of blankets. hat is, until Mr. Antonio ripped your three blankets away, leaving you vulnerable to the nippy air coming from your now open window that was pouring sunshine into your whimsical room.

"I'm. Not. Getting. Up."

"Hm? Why not? I've cooked some el desayuno* for us! So, up!"

"No."

Spain sighed. "Fine, then. _I'll _get you up."

Suddenly, you were swiftly picked up by Antonio, who was now carrying you to the kitchen.

"Wha- _What _are you doing?! Put me down!" You kicked and punched on Antonio's back, but his grip would not ease.

"We're almost there, chica!"

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee was smelled as Spain set you down and your stomach growled.

"Ugghhh...can't we have more than just coffee and some a roll for breakfast*?"

"Nope! Its traditional, Rose, why break tradition? Anyway," Spain sat down as he lifted his cup of coffee to his lips. "eat quickly. We have a big day ahead of us!"

You raised an eyebrow as you sat down and ate your roll whole. "Why? What might we be doing this sunny day?"

"Something." Was all he said. You just stared at each other awkwardly (Spain smiling mischievously every once and a while) as you each finished breakfast. Afterwards, you threw on one of your favorite outfits, a (f/c) tank top, with (f/c) short shorts (unless you want to wear something else, if so, picture yourself I another outfit). You let your long, dark brown hair (yes you are a brunette) hang loosely over your shoulders as your light pink eyes twinkled mischievously, wondering what Spain had in store for the both of you that made him smile so much.

And that, my dear reader, is what would happen to you if you lived with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

***  
Author's note: Well, yes, the story could've gone without this chapter, but it was so entertaining to write about living with Switzerland and Spain, two_ completely _different men. XD I hoped you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Btw, translations below-

Sunday Swiss breakfast- A casual Swiss breakfast consists of whole bread, with jam on top, sometimes with cheeses and bread. And sometimes with tea or coffee. Unless its a special occasion (such as Sunday), the whole bread is well, bread. Not croissants.

Chica (Spanish)- Girl(y)

Bonita (Spanish)- Beautiful (for a women, 'Bonito' is beautiful for a man)

El desayuno (Spanish)- Breakfast

Typical breakfast in Spain- In Spain, a typical breakfast consists of coffee (hot chocolate for children) and a roll. Then, lunch at 2:00P.M. Though, in the last twenty years, cereal has became quite popular all around the world as a breakfast food.

Btw, if you do not believe me in my facts, look them up yourself. You will (I guarantee) find the same information. (Just not worded the same.)

Review, and bye-bye! ^3^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Somewhere to go, nothing to do~?

"You can stop holding my hand now, Antonio."

"Hm? I didn't realize I was, chica! Ha-ha!" The brunette laughed nervously at your question as he scratched the back of his head.

You were given your hand back as you walked together through the cheery streets if Madrid*.

"Where are we walking, anyway?"

"Oh, just walking, Rose."

Because of your beauty, Spain was one of the many (many) suitor you had that just so happened to be a country. Truthfully, he had no idea where you two were going, he just wanted to spend time with you. Even if you two were t never find your way back again.

"Well, if we're just walking, then why don't we just head back?"

Spain shrugged. "I guess I don't mind getting lost," He stopped suddenly, and by instinct, you stopped with him. "as long as its with you." You blushed as he stared at you with those beautiful green orbs of his, smiling the smile only you Romano, and Italy have saw. You finally realized why he was smiling earlier at breakfast.

You flashed back to that morning. . .

and realized he wanted to get lost with you on _purpose! _How dare he! And you were just about to give him a piece of your mind, if it wasn't for something back and bold catching your sight.

"Spain?" You question, still not losing sight of the mysterious object.

"What is it, Rose?" He replies, in a slightly worried tone.

You look to each other, then you walk over a bold, newspaper article with the words:

"Lilac's burned to the ground,  
slavery, segregation, and racism bound*."

It was your sister's country! Being violated, with exaggerated new reports, and yellow journalism. Your sister's national flower was the Lilac. Aside from roses, the Lilac was the most beautiful and aromatic flower there is*. Lilac's represent love, and carry a more intoxicating scent then roses, which will carry quite a distance. Because of these proud facts of their flower, your sister's people often brag about their beautiful flower, each time a bad event occurred, people would often insult the flower before the country.

The reports consisted of some ships from a harbor were repeatedly harassing Polish battleships, and were ultimately sank. Afterwards, the Polish went to her country, and began pushing around the people there. Since they had recently won a battle with this country, they felt like they deserve to do what their doing.

A small part of your country is what your sister's country consisted of. You had granted her independence on February 16th, 1436. But, ever since then, she hasn't done such a good job as caretaker. She had everything, a free-spirited government, fertile soil for farming, and plenty of rivers and fresh water.

Why did she attack Poland?

***

"Hey, Switzy. Are we there yet?"

"Not yet. But we will be soon."

"If it wasn't for your outrageous outfit, I would've ditched you long ago."

"That's good to know. And after I did all of this for you. Oh, boy."

"All of what?" Lilac tried to pry Vash's hands off her eyes, but she couldn't quite succeed. If not for Vash's suspenders and hat*, she wouldn't of walked all this way to begin with.

She giggled and let Vash guide he as they walked a bit more, up some stairs, down some stairs, and through several doors.

Judging from the wind now blowing past her, Lilac guesses she was now outside.

"I'm going to pull my hands away now. But you have to promise not to cry."

"Why would I cry, Vash?"

"Just. . .promise you won't."

". . .I won't. Don't worry."

The Swiss blonde removed his hands from the young girl's eyes as she looked over the balcony they were standing on, to the beautiful array of different colored lilac's, vines, and grassy plains, spelling out, "Ich liebe dich*".

"Oh, Vash," Lilac turned to the now-red Mr. Zwingli and connected her hands with his.

"I love you too*!"

! ! !

Lilac fell off the shelf in the gun store where she was shopping with Vash for ammunition.

"What the hell?! Are you okay?! I told you not to fall asleep on one of the shelves!"

Lilac rubbed her eyes as Vash helped her up, asking her, "What the hell were you doing?"

"U-Uh. . .nothing?"

***

Author's note: OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO LONG AND I FEEL LIKE A HISTORY TEACHER. XDDDD Just for the record, if any of you are trying to guess which country's Lilac and Rose are, STOP LOOKING. I made both the country's up-completely from my mind~! So, yeah. Time to explain stuff now!

Madrid- The capital of Spain, Madrid is the highest capital city in Europe, and features three main art gallery's, two railroad stations, and an airport right outside the city.

Lilac (Mageial)- A country COMPLETELY MADE-UP by myself, any traits shared with other countries are complete coincidences. The name comes from the Greek word for magic, "Mageia", since the country 'magically' appeared in the middle of the ocean, most say it is cursed. Though, the large land mass actually turned out to be one of the most blessed country's on Earth. Because people still fear it, Mageial has become a safe haven for magical beings.

Vash's outfit- Remember in Season 3 Hetalia? Where Japan and Switzerland dance around like manly ballerina's? Yeah, that's the outfit Vash is wearing.

Ich liebe dich (German)- I love you

Lilac's love- Because of her country's natural kindness and generosity, Lilac is a bit of an airhead and a full-blown dreamer. Her love for Switzerland is bordering on obsession.

Well, bye~! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Spain goes to war!

"That's right, sister. This is really happening. I told you to take better care of your country!" Tough love was your way of letting your sister know you loved and cared for her Otherwise, she just couldn't (and wouldn't) get the message.

"I know, I know," Lilac said between soft sobs and sniffles, "its just," She suddenly blew her nose into the phone, casing you to jerk your head away. "I always though I was doing a good job! Like, take yesterday for example, this guy in my capital, Episteme*, was selling stuff, and like, I told him not too so that other people could go to the library in town! Good, right? Right?"

"Well. . .what was he selling?"

"Toothpaste. Colgate, actually. Since we're alliances with Spain and stuff, I didn't want to sell that type of imports here*."

You sweatdropped at your sister's w0rd as you promised to speak to her later. You asked why she had attacked Poland, and she replied she knew nothing about it. 'Strange'. You thought to yourself. 'It seemed like such a big event in the paper.' You sighed and hung up the phone.

You sat down at the table and poked at your la comida* while Spain, who was sitting across from you, frowned.

"Rose," He was uncharacteristically serious.

"Hm?" You looked up slightly.

"I hate to say this, mi corazon*, but. . .I'm going to War with a country and I want you to help me out."

You furrowed your eyebrows. "War? With who?" Immediately, you thought of your sister, and was filled to the rim with anger at your best friend going to war with your younger twin sister.

"This is outrageous! You- You can't! She's my younger _sister_! Why would you want to go to war on my _sister_?! Younger, might I add!" You stood up and slammed your hands on the table as all this was said.

"Y-You. . .just. . .can't. . ." As such a strong country and women, you didn't cry easily. And as tears brimmed your eyes, you _did not _allow yourself to cry at this moment.

Instead of yelling back, Spain simply spun you around and squeezed you tightly.

And, at that moment, the tears fell and flowed like a river as you pawed at Antonio's chest.

"Rose. . .I don't want to go to war with you. Not your sister. You, chica. "

You cried harder as he kissed your forehead.

"But. . .what's going to happen with your sister?" He asks against your forehead.

"I don't know, Spain. . .and I don't think I want to." The war within the both of you had grown and you decided to let Spain win this time.

*** At Switzerland's House, Lilac's bedroom ***

Lilac sat in her bed, with mountains of tissues and Lily by her side. Vash was at a meeting with Germany and Prussia with something about exports. Liechtenstein was holding her hand as she sniffled and sobbed about her country was falling into ruins, she was devastated, and how she wished Vash would come home soon.

Lily was listening to everything Lilac was saying, because she was her closest friend. They knew everything about each other. Even though she was listening to everything, one sentence really stood out.

"I just really like Vash. . .He makes me feel safe. Like, he really does. I, " Lilac sniffled as her cheeks turned red, "love him." She said, barely audible.

"Its good to know you feel how I do." Vash crossed his arms while standing in the doorway, slightly blushing.

"Big brother!" "Vash!"

Lilac instantly jumped up from her bed as Vash opened his arms, understanding the hardships her country was going through.

"I just don't know what to do, Vash. . ."

". . ."

Lilac shut her eyes and squeezed Vash's shirt.

"The world you've gotten yourself into isn't for the weak-hearted. . . things will get better. I promise."

***  
Author's note: So, chapter five is like, totally posted! Can you like, guess who's gonna make an appearance in the next chapter? Like, totally guess! Anyway, I gots to explain some stuff~

Episteme- Comes from the Greek word for "knowledge", though technically translates into "art" or "craft", the capital city of Mageial, complete with most of the country's art museum's, libraries, and advanced technology.

Spain as an ally- Because only certain fruits and vegetables can grow in Mageial, when the country first started out, exports were mostly from Spain in exchange for jewels and gold. Because of this, Spain and Mageial are allies.

Colgate- "Colgate" is "to hang" in Spanish. So, this particular brand of toothpaste does not sell well in Spanish-speaking countries.

La Comida (Spanish)- Lunch

Mi corazon (Spanish)- My heart

Like, bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Like, why'd you attack me?

"So, this Poland guy's tough, isn't he?" Lilac asked, clinging to Vash's arm.

"Tough enough to invade you." You snickered at your small comment, with Spain following close behind you.

"Shut up! Poland didn't 'invade' _me! _I, apparently 'attacked' _him_..."

"And that' such a good thing?"

Spain and Switzerland sighed and tried to break up the both of you, until England came out of the meeting room you were conveniently close too to stop all of you.

"Hey, break up, the lot of you! We have a meeting going on! I don't want any fighting on!"

Of course, all this statement earned England was some 'da fuq?' stares, which he ignored. After the 'fight' was broken up, you all went into the meeting room to meet with the Allies, Axis, and Poland.

"Aww! You look so cute today, jou Lilac!" China ran towards Lilac and glomped her to the floor as you an Spain sweatdropped as Lilac struggled with China.

"Hey, " England called out to you and the others. "aren't you all here to meet with Poland?"

You stepped forward and explained yourself. "I'm actually here to meet with America. Alfred, can I talk you in private?"

"Uh, sure, dude. What for?"

"Just , come here," Alfred foll0wed you out if the room to '_talk in private_'.

Meanwhile, the nervous Lilac confronted the outrage Poland.

"Like, why'd you attack me?"

To be continued...maybe...

*~ Miss Lilac and her attack on Poland- Part 1 ~*

Is everyone listening?

Around 1939 and 1945, 6 million people, over 15 percent of Poland's population, perished, when Hitler's invaded Poland.

Because if its indefensible position, Poland looked to Mageial for financial and military support. Of course Mageial, being the generous country it is, did of course Poland. But, only for a few weeks years. Just to get him back on his feet.

Anyway, after that was all said and done, Mageial became allies with Spain because it was still new and fresh, and certain crops could grow in Mageial's soil.

Anyway, since Spain didn't like Poland, Mageial had to choose. And since Poland wasn't really that important, Mageial went to Spain for an alliance.

Afterwards, all financial ties between Mageial and Poland were cut, and replaced with the ones with Spain.

*~ End of Miss Lilac and her attack on Poland- Part 1 ~*

"I didn't mean to attack you! I just. . .my capita got out of control, okay?!"

"I like, don't care, okay?! What's the deal with attacking my warships?!"

"I _didn't_ attack your-"

"Wait, " You cut off your sister as both Lilac and Poland looked you. "Poland, who were you going with, anyway?" You said. "You had warships what were those for? Who are _you_ going to war with?"

You words shocked everyone- including Poland.

***  
Author's note: Yay! Done with chapter *counts on fingers* six! Done with chapter six! Please review and tell me whatcha think! Bye~!


End file.
